Depois de Tudo
by Yumi baka chan
Summary: Machi,Yuki,Kyo,Tohru,Kakeru e Komaki saem para um almoço! Primeira fic . [Mandem reviews] xD One Shot


**Depois de tudo**

-Kakeru? Kakeru acorda! – Uma doce moça de cabelos curtos e morenos tentava acordar seu namorado sem muito sucesso, já que quanto mais ela o chamava, mais ele se enrolava nos lençóis brancos.

-Kakeru já são 11h00 você precisa levantar!

-Anjinho hoje é domingo, não tem trabalho... – Disse o Manabe dando um grande bocejo.

-Você se esqueceu do nosso almoço com o Yuki, a Machi, a Tohru e o Kyo?

-Ah é!!! – Ele se levanta rapidamente e corre para se arrumar.

-Ai, ai... ú.ù – Suspirou a moça, arrumando a cama de casal.

-Docinho que horas que combinamos mesmo? – Disse Kakeru, tentando abotoar a blusa e colocar o tênis ao mesmo tempo.

-12h00. – Nesse momento, o garoto olha para sua namorada, e repara que ela usava um vestido azul claro soltinho de alças, e calçava sandálias brancas.

- Como minha pequena carnivorazinha tá linda!! – Disse o Manabe sorrindo docemente. E com isso, a Nakao enrubrece.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na frente de um restaurante de comida italiana, um casal esperava seus amigos, aparentemente atrasados.

-Yuki que horas são agora? – Perguntava Machi, pela 10ª vez.

-12h07 – Disse o Sohma, olhando seu relógio de pulso.

-Ahh eu disse para não confiarmos no Kakeru, se bobear, ele deve ter esquecido!

-Eu não confiei nele Machi, eu avisei a Komaki também! Por isso paciência tá? – Yuki dá um beijinho na face direita da garota, que fica vermelha.

-Se...Seu bobo. – Disse ela, olhando para o lado.

-

-Que romântico Yun Yun!!!! XD – Kakeru aparece atrás de Yuki dando-lhe um soco no rosto.

-u.u ''

Após isto, os dois começaram a discutir, quando as duas garotas resolvem apartar a briga.

-Então vamos esperar o Kyo e a Tohru. – Disse o Manabe, ainda emburrado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Do outro lado da cidade...

-Tohru, Tohru espera!! – Gritou um garoto com madeixas laranja, ele corria atrás de uma moça que por sua vez, ria alegremente.

-O Kyo não me pega!!! – Gritou a Honda, esta corria tão distraidamente que nem reparou o pequeno degrau que havia na calçada.

- Aaaaahhhhh!!!

Tohru estava quase caindo quando o Kyo a segura, abraçando-a.

-puf puf – Cuidado! – puf puf – Sua doida O.O

-Hahahaha!! - Kyo fita Tohru, e sorri.

- É tão bom poder...te abraçar. – Ele diz isso em um sussuro, e a moça o abraça mais forte.

Alguns minutos depois.

-Kyo?

-Hum?

-Eu to com a impressão de que esquecemos alguma coisa importante... – Disse Tohru pensativa.

-Eu também...

- Já sei!!! –Ambos disseram juntos.

-Esqueci de fechar a janela! – Disse Tohru.

-Esqueci de comprar farinha que você pediu! – Disse Kyo.

-Hehehe como somos esquecidos - Eles riram juntos. (autora: ¬¬)

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No restaurante outra vez...

E eles esperaram...Passaram-se 20 minutos...30 minutos...1 hora...1 hora e meia...

-Aaaaargh!!!!!! Não agüento mais!!! Vamos comer agora ò.Ó!!!! – Disse Machi, assustando a todos, eceto Yuki, que já conhecia o lado malígno de Machi-quando-estava-com-fome.

-O.O

-Vamos docinho!!! – O Manabe saltitou em direção á sua namorada, pegou a mão da mesma, e continuou em direção á porta de entrada do restaurante.

-Vamos Machi? '

-"E isso era para ser um encontro ¬¬"

-Eu sei que era para ser um encontro... Mais coloque o Kakeru no meio e tudo se distorce hehe.

-Q...Que?! O.O – A garota se surpreende pelo garoto conhece-la tão bem assim, a ponto de saber o que ela pensa só de olhar sua expressão.

Vamos?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Após todos terminarem a refeição, ficaram conversando por mais um tempo.

-Hum, acho que já deu minha hora... – Disse Yuki, conferindo seu relógio.

-Já???? Yun yun, fica maaaais!!!! – Exclamou o Manabe.

-Eu tenho que arrumar uns documentos ainda, lá no grêmio...

-Que pena não Machi? – Disse a Nakao, interressada na reação que a garota teria.

-Hum? Mais eu vou junto. – Disse ela normalmente.

- Aaaahnnn – Disse Kakeru, olhando Yuki e Machi na ponta do olho maliciosamente. E com isso, Machi fica vermelha. – Não vai tentar nenhuma sacanagem com ela Yuki!!

E com isto Kakeru leva um cascudo na cabeça de um Sohma corado.

-Mas...Porque só o Kakeru não irá? – Komaki questionou, inocentemente.

-Simples my sweet darling! Eu não quero!! – Disse o garoto fazendo pose estilo Ayame.

cai

-Você está andando muito com o meu irmão ¬¬, e ainda tá vagabundo!

-Eu sou o black! Só apareço nas horas de perigo, quando a bela dama pink e seus amigos estão em apuros! – O Manabe indica "a bela dama pink" como Yuki, e com isso leva mais um cascudo na cabeça.

-u.ú

-Nós realmente precisamos ir agora... – Machi chamou.

-Ahhhh...Um último brinde então!!!

- Brindar, o que Kakeru?!

-Ora, a nossa família é claro!! D

-Fa...Família? – Perguntou Machi, com uma pontada no coração.

-Sim Machi, _nossa_ família. – Disse a Nakao, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, de felicidade.

-É isso aí docinho! "Vamu" lá Yuki!

Yuki, olhava para o chão emocionado, ele nunca tivera uma família de verdade, que o amasse incondicionalmente. Ele procurou isso sua vida inteira e, e agora encontrou.

Yuki observou todos com copos estendidos esperando-o.

-Sim, - e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos – Vamos lá!

E todos brindaram com alegria.

::::FIM::::

Olá minna!

Essa é minha primeira fic... E eu espero que gostem!

Muitíssimo obrigada por lerem... E...Reviews onegai o

Gostaria de agradecer minhas amigas Nanao chan e a Porquinha por me apoiar,me encher o saco e por me incentivarem!!

Enfim...Arigatou gozaimashta!!

Yumi baka chan.


End file.
